Gavin Rodwell
Gavin James Rodwell was the son of Michael Rodwell and Susan Meldrum. When Gavin was only three years old, his mother and father split up and he hadn't seen his dad since. Years later Michael would regret losing contact with his son and still held him in his thoughts. After discovering he had a hereditary heart condition, Michael attempted to get in contact with Gavin in late 2014. After obtaining Gavin's address from his last-known workplace, he put a note through the letterbox. However this note was discovered by Gavin's flatmate Andy Carver who was solely residing at the address at that time as Gavin had run off with Andy's girlfriend. Hearing stories from Gavin on how Michael was a useless father, Andy took on Gavin's identity and met Michael at Just Nick's as part of a joke. However seeing how sincere and sorry Michael was for abandoning Gavin, Andy continued to keep up the act and found himself stuck. Andy attempted to contact Gavin on numerous occasions, especially after finding out about the hereditary heart condition - however to no avail. In the New Year, Andy confessed to work colleague and girlfriend Steph Britton (who believed he was called Gavin) about his true identity. She decided to keep it a secret as Michael was to undergo heart surgery. After spending some months in Thailand, the real Gavin made an unexpected arrival in March 2015. Steph bumped into Gavin at the flat, and Gavin came to realise that she was Andy's girlfriend. After a coffee she quickly said her goodbyes and left. Gavin discovered that Andy was using his identity for several months, and was also getting close to his father. Still seeing Michael as a loser for leaving him and his mother, Gavin showed little interest when he was told that Michael had a heart condition and could die from shock if he found out the truth. Gavin demanded that Andy and Steph gave him £5,000 in order to buy his silence and his return to Thailand. While visiting them at the Rovers however, Gavin crossed paths with his oblivious dad but was cold towards his greeting and left. Andy and Steph obtained half of the money for Gavin - stealing it from Nick's Bistro after concocting a story that Andy was mugged on the way to bank the previous evening's takings. However Gavin wanted more money and the day of Michael's wedding to Gail McIntyre, Gavin turned up at the bride's house revealing his true identity, and looking to extort more money he requested another £2,500. Gail later came up with the money and met Gavin at the flat with Andy, who once again reminded Gavin to get checked for the heart condition. Later that same day, Gavin suffered a heart attack at the wheel of a car and died, the news of which was relayed to Andy by phone. Originally Gavin and Steph thought he had died from the car accident as a result of drinking, however an autopsy confirmed a heart attack was the cause of death. :Eight months prior to his first on-screen appearance, a photo of Gavin as a baby could be seen in Michael's flat in July 2014. The true identity of the child in the photo is unknown. :In Episode 8651 and Episode 8652 broadcast on 1st June 2015, Michael was seen looking through a photo album which contained pictures of Gavin as an infant up until his most recent photo in adulthood. These photographs were actually those of Mark Holgate throughout his life. List of appearances 2015 *Mon 2nd Mar (1) *Mon 2nd Mar (2) *Wed 4th Mar *Fri 6th Mar (1) *Fri 6th Mar (2) *Mon 9th Mar (1) *Mon 9th Mar (2) *Wed 11th Mar *Fri 13th Mar (1) Category:Rodwell family Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:Barmen Category:2015 deaths Category:1985 births